1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to acoustic transducers. More particularly, this invention relates to improved acoustic transducers for use on tubulars.
2. Background Art
In the oil and gas industry, subsurface formations are typically probed by well logging instruments to determine the formation characteristics. Among these instruments, sonic tools have been found to provide valuable information regarding subsurface acoustic properties, which may be used to produce images or derive related characteristics for the formations.
Acoustic waves are periodic vibrational disturbances resulting from acoustic energy that propagates through a medium, such as a subsurface formation. Acoustic waves are typically characterized in terms of their frequency, amplitude, and speed of propagation. Acoustic properties of interest for formations may include compressional wave speed, shear wave speed, borehole modes, and formation slowness. Additionally, acoustic images may be used to depict borehole wall conditions and other geological features away from the borehole. These acoustic measurements have applications in seismic correlation, petrophysics, rock mechanics and other areas.
Recordings of acoustic properties as functions of depth are known as acoustic logs. Information obtained from acoustic logs may be useful in a variety of applications, including well to well correlation, porosity determination, determination of mechanical or elastic rock parameters to give an indication of lithology, detection of over-pressured formation zones, and the conversion of seismic time traces to depth traces based on the measured speed of sound in the formation.
Sonic logging of earth formations entails lowering an acoustic logging instrument or tool into a borehole traversing the formation. The instrument typically includes one or more acoustic sources (i.e., a transmitter) for emitting acoustic energy into the subsurface formations and one or more acoustic sensors or receivers for receiving acoustic energy. The transmitter is periodically actuated to emit pulses of acoustic energy into the borehole, which travel through the borehole and into the formation. After propagating through the borehole and formation, some of the acoustic energy travels to the receivers, where it is detected. Various attributes of the detected acoustic energy are subsequently related to subsurface or tool properties of interest.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional downhole sonic tool. The tool 10 is shown disposed in a borehole 12 traversing an earth formation 20. The borehole 12 is typically filled with a drilling fluid 14 (“mud”) that is used during the drilling of the borehole. The tool 10 is generally implemented in a tubular 13 support, which in the case of a drill collar includes an internal passage 13A for drilling fluid 14 to reach a mud motor and/or a drill bit at the bottom of a drill string (not shown) as known in the art. The logging tool 10 includes one or more acoustic sources 16 and a plurality of acoustic receivers 18 disposed on the tubular 13. The receivers 18 are shown spaced apart from each other, along the longitudinal axis of the tool 10, at a selected distance h. One of the receivers 18 closest to the source 16 is axially spaced therefrom by a selected distance a. The tool 10 also houses one or more conventional computer modules 21 including microprocessors, memory, and software to process waveform signal data as known in the art. As also known in the art, the computer module(s) 21 can be disposed within the instrument, at the earth surface, or combined between the two as shown in FIG. 1. Acoustic energy waves 22 are shown propagating in the borehole. Conventional sonic downhole tools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,852,587, 4,543,648, 5,510,582, 4,594,691, 5,594,706, 6,082,484 6,631,327, 6,474,439, 6,494,288, 5,796,677, 5,309,404, 5,521,882, 5,753,812, RE34,975 and 6,466,513.
Conventional acoustic tools are equipped with acoustic transducer elements, such as piezoelectric elements. In general, an acoustic transducer converts energy between electric and acoustic forms and can be adapted to act as a source or a sensor. Acoustic transducers are typically mounted on the tubular body of the logging instrument as shown in FIG. 1. Conventional acoustic sources and sensors used in downhole tubulars are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,466,513, 5,852,587, 5,886,303, 5,796,677, 5,469,736 and 6,084,826. Conventional logging-while-drilling (LWD) sonic tools have omni-directional transmitters (i.e., monopole sources) (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,796,677, 5,852,262). Conventional wireline sonic tools, however, use independent sound sources to excite the borehole's acoustic modes (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,852,587, 6,102,152, 6,474,439). In large boreholes and slow rock formation conditions, shear wave measurements are difficult to achieve with pure monopole acoustic tools. In these conditions it is necessary to use different types of logging tools with sound sources that simultaneously or independently excite the borehole's acoustic modes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,614,360 and 6,084,826 describe downhole tubulars equipped with acoustic transducers. A drawback of the proposed transducers is the use of oil compensation in the assembly, which complicates construction and affects reliability.
A need remains for improved acoustic transducers, particularly for applications entailing tubulars adapted for disposal in subsurface formations.